U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,115 to Fu discloses a MEMS scanning mirror with distributed hinges and multiple support attachments. FIG. 1A, 1B, 1C, 2, 3, and 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,538,927 to Fu discloses a process to construct a scanning mirror with short vertical combteeth in a vertical comb drive and long in-plane combteeth in an in-plane comb drive. U.S. Pat. No. 9,201,239 to Fu discloses a two-dimensional electrostatic scanner with distributed springs. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/489,752 to Fu et al. determines angular positions of a mirror from measured capacitance from sensing comb assemblies. This invention discloses an electrostatic scanner monitoring spring stresses. In one example, the electrostatic scanner has Wheatstone bridge circuitry. One of the advantages of the present invention is that angular positions of a mirror can be determined by changes of resistance of deformed springs located in a leg of Wheatstone bridge circuitry. The determined angular positions of the mirror can be used for feedback control.